


All Toys Break

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at action scenes, M/M, Minor F/F, Sad Ending, Toyman - Freeform, minor relationship - Freeform, so i took it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: "Mon-el, you need to stay focused.""I am focused, Kara."He looked up at the Kryptonian only to be met with a hard stare, and right away he felt his resolve crumble. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the tears he felt threaten to fall."We don't know where he is. We don't know if he's ok. Kara...I can't lose him. Not again."





	All Toys Break

Mon-el raced into the building with Kara close behind, the both of them clearly worried and desperate for this rescue mission to succeed. He looked around the warehouse for any clues to where his human might be but for some reason he couldn't seem to concentrate.

Losing patience and clearly frustrated, he punched the wall next to him and felt his anger dim at the violent sound of breaking concrete.

"Mon-el, you need to stay focused."

"I am focused, Kara."

He looked up at the Kryptonian only to be met with a hard stare, and right away he felt his resolve crumble. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the tears he felt threaten to fall.

"We don't know where he is. We don't know if he's ok. Kara...I _can't_ lose him. _Not_ _again_."

Kara's face softened as she tried to think of what to say. When Mon-el and Winn and reconnected after his reappearance on Earth with the Legion, she had admittedly be worried for the techie. She knew how he felt about Mon-el, after all he had told her in great detail while she sorted out her own feelings for a certain Luthor. To her surprise, it turned out his feelings were apparently returned. Memories of them from before began to surface, them talking in fond hushed whispers when they thought no one was around or the little touches they shared when they thought no one was looking.

She knew they were in love, or at least on their way to it. She also remembered how crushed he was after Mon-el was forced to leave, how he just went on autopilot.

So when she found him alive and well on that ship, she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do.

Mon-el reintegrated himself back into her life along with two other members of the Legion, and it didn't go unnoticed to her how Mon-el and Winn gravitated back toward each other almost instantly. Soon enough, feelings were rediscovered and before anyone knew it they were together and inseparable again.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kara walked over to Mon-el and put a hand on his shoulder. After a few moments of hesitation he met her eyes, and Kara had to restrain herself from reacting to his broken expression or the tears falling freely down his face.

"We're going to find him, Mon-el. I promise."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get control over his emotions. After a few seconds, he looked back up, eyes still glossy but lit with determination.

"Ok."

"Let's go get him back," Kara began to turn around, ready to take the lead, when a roar shook the ground. Stumbling back startled, she looked over to Mon-el who looked just as confused as she felt. Noticing his eyes widening slightly, she followed his line of sight to what made the roar.

"Well that's a new one."

Kara couldn't do anything but nod in agreement Mon-el's comment while she looked toward the source of the noise. A life size t-rex skeleton stood in front of them, blocking their way as it looked toward them with its nonexistent eyes. She prepared herself for a fight while Mon-el did the same, and at that moment the t-rex roared once more and began to charge toward them.

\---

Winn had been running through the warehouse, desperately trying to find where this lunatic was keeping his mother. He had finally made it into one of the larger containment rooms when he spotted a large claw holding someone, and after looking at it more closely he immediately recognized the woman inside.

Stumbling toward the control panel, his eyes flew over the levers and buttons hoping to find one labeled release. After a few more seconds of searching, he found it and sighed in relief when he pushed it without triggering any traps.

"I'm here to rescue you."

"There's a crazy lady out there trying to kill you and you're quoting Star Wars? What are you thin--"

They both startled at the sound of a glass shattering, and Winn turned around to see her holding a gun toward him and his mother. He glanced briefly at his mother, and slowly angled himself in front of her, blocking her from the guns line of sight.

"Well well well...if it isn't Toyman Jr."

"What do you want?"

"Just like I told mommy-dearest...I'm here to see to your father's final request."

"You're not gonna hurt my mother."

"Still running into the line of fire, it seems. That's gonna get you killed someday."

"Not today." Winn reached into his pocket and pushed a button on a remote, controlling one of his father's deranged toys. A robotic flying monkey crashed through the window, cause her to drop her gun and it to slide past Winn. He looked toward her and made a break for the pistol. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a yo-yo and flicked her wrist, making it launch out and wrap around Winn's neck.

"Winn!"

"Mom, get out of here!" Winn pulled at the string strangling him, desperately clawing for air while he glanced at his mother. She looked at him with a terror filled expression, fear clear in her gaze as she stared at him. Her eyes started to water as she started sprouting out denials.

"Winn... I can't g--"

"Now!"

He nodded to her while her tears flowed down as continued to stare at him, and after a few moments of hesitation she nodded reluctantly. The crazy lady occupied, she ran for the nearest exit. Once she was there she turned back one last time, Winn took one last look at his mother and nodded again.

"I love you, Mom."

Winn saw the tears flow quicker and he could've sworn he hear her say something, but the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him. The next thing he knew, his mother was gone and the lady behind him was talking. Winn closed his eyes, silently apologizing to the one he'd leave behind.

'I love you, Mon.'

"This is for Winslow."

There was a pause, and then the sickening snap of breaking bones resonated through the warehouse.

\---

Mon-el heard it first.

He and Kara had just beaten the t-rex when a loud snap echoed throughout the building. Mon-el's eyes shot toward Kara, a silent question asking if she had heard to too. Kara nodded, and not wasting another second she raced off in the direction of the noise with Mon-el not far behind.

Racing toward whatever made that sound, they both landed and immediately looked toward each other in question. Kara opened her mouth first in an attempt to save time.

"Did it come from this way?" She watched him look around the room with a careful eye, her face growing concerned when she saw all color drain from his face. Following his line of sight, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Nothing could've prepared them for this.

Toyman's protégé was standing in the middle of the room holding a yo-yo, a smug smile etched onto her face while she began to laugh. Kara let her eyes follow the string down to see Winn on the ground with it wrapped around his neck.

Winn, who was what kept them going. Winn, who the team needed to be ok. Winn, who Mon-el _needed_ to come back to him. Winn, who wasn't moving. Winn, whose eyes were open stared blindly ahead.

Winn..

Whose neck they had heard snap.

Kara drowned out her gloating to look at Mon-el, whose face was overcome with so much pain she had to physically restrain herself from flinching. She watched as his eyes began to water and his knees start to buckle, a quiet and mournful 'no' escaping from his lips.

Mon-el hit the ground with a thud, tears flowing from his eyes as he kneeled there motionless and staring at his human's corpse. He just stayed there for a while, completely still and eyes sightless as he looked at what he had lost.

Slowly, Mon-el stood up and his eyes refocused, the haze covering his eyes lifting to give way to a hot vivid rage. He walked toward the woman who had taken everything from him, steps filed with the weight of grief and loss and bloody promise.

As he got close, he could vaguely hear Kara calling out to him about justice and the mission and what he's told her about the Legion's oath.

Before, he was all for honor and ethics and for upholding everything he had built the Legion on.

Now?

Now this was _personal_.

_His morals be damned_.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I wrote something other than Teen Wolf!! Rewatched that Supergirl episode for all of the Winn feels and because I knew as soon as I saw it i wanted to give it a twist. Also trying out a page break for the first time so sorry if it was a bit choppy. I hope I didn't butcher it too bad and I hope you guys liked my story for this amazing ship! See you next time my loves!!


End file.
